My Kinda Party
by krystalraven girl
Summary: See how relationships are formed at a party and find out if they will last. Going to be focused mainly on the reds but we could see a little blue and green.  Did some rewrites so you might want to check it out.  the rating change is for the upcoming chap.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the powerpuff girls or the rowdyruffs (wish I did...but I don't)

END OF THE YEAR PARTY

TIME TO HAVE FUN AND LET LOOSE

DRINKS AND REFRESHMET PROVIDED

DJ PHANTOM PERFORMING

PARTY STARTS AT 9:00 AND ENDS WHEN THE COPS SHUT US DOWN

BE THERE OR LOOK STUPID

ADDRESS: 123 POKEY OAK LANE


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own powerpuff girls

A/N: when someone is speaking it will be will have quotations "like this" and thoughts will be in italics and bold _**like so**_. Just to make it more clear. Btw this is my first fanfic ever so be gentle. Please read and review...thanks and I hope you enjoy it.

The girls normally weren't allow to go to any kind of outrageous parties. However the professor had been invited to science convention in Miami Florida as an honored guess. They even payed for room and board. They knew it would probably be the only time they would be able to experience a party like this until they graduate and go to university. Considering they just finish their freshmen year meant it would be too long for their liking.

At the Utonium house Buttercup is sitting on the couch watching one of her favorite tv shows _deadliest warriors._ while waiting on her sisters to FINALLY be done getting ready for the party that intended to go to. She looked at her watch and noticed that she had been ready for 30 minutes.

_**What could be taking them so long.**_

Buttercup was never on to take long to get ready. She never saw the point. Being the tomboy that she was she always wore baggy jeans and a t-shirt. Since tonight was kinda special Buttercup wanted to dress up in a pair are fitted blue jeans, green and white converse, and tight shirt with the Ed Hardy "Death or Glory" design on the front. This to her is dressing up. She didn't feel like doing anything special with her hair so she left it straight reaching down to her shoulders. The only make up she ever attempted to put on was a small amount of lime flavored lipgloss, clear of course.

After about 10 more minutes footsteps could be heard of someone coming down the stairs. It was Bubbles literally bouncing down the stairs in a lacy baby blue blouse and a matching flowing skirt that came to knees. To finish off her outfit she had on a pair of ballerina flats in a slightly darker shade of blue. Instead of the pigtails she normally wore she ditched those for a single ponytail. Bubble was always the more girl one of the trio and tonight was no different. She even decided to up on slightly pink eye shadow and clear blueberry flavored lipgloss.

Buttercup can't fight the urge to roll her eyes and mumble "bout time"

Followed seconds behind Bubbles came Blossom. Blossom was the more conservative girl of the group. Her normal attire consisted of sweaters, slacks, and comfortable shoes. Since she was going to a party she decided that she wanted to change it up a little bit and not wear her usual baby pink wardrobe. Instead she chose a form fitting "little black dress" of course it had some pink on it in two streaks of hot pink, one along each side of the dress and some pink heels. Being a little more daring than usual she added smokey eye shadow and some pink tinted strawberry flavored lipgloss.

Turing to look at her sister, Blossom asked"Are you guys ready to go?"

She was answer with a overly excited "YAY LETS GO...LETS GO" from Bubbles while jumping up and down. Then received a "I've been ready" from Buttercup .

Blossom just rolled her eyes at Buttercup's response, turns to the door and says "LETS GO GIRLS"


	3. Chapter 3

DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM POWERPUFF GIRLS * tears wish I did*

Blossom's POV

It didn't take us long to get to the location of the party. We always loved to fly where ever we go. There is just something about feeling the crisp air and your body is like a feather. It's almost like being completely free.

You could hear the music all the way at the end of the drive way. Lucky for the owner the nearest house looked to be 2 miles away. Walking up the driveway all three of us noticed the house was huge. From the outside the mansion looked to hold 50 rooms. Even the front yard was extravagant. The hedges were in different shapes of monarch of Townsville and there was a beautiful fountain of three fairies that would change colors every few minutes. Landing on the front porch we noticed the door was slightly ajar we decided to let ourselves in, immediately we could feel the beat of the music.

Once completely inside I immediately noticed that there were more people then I thought would be here. On the first floor of the house there were many different activities to partake in. One of the rooms was solely dedicated to the refreshments from what I could tell from a distance there was every finger food a teenager could ever want and any brand of beer and liquor imaginable. The owner also have a dance floor where the DJ had set up. One of the rooms had a movie theater with a concession stand waiting. There seem to be more but before I could see anything else a streak of light green crossed my face. That's when I noticed Buttercup super speeding over to a group jocks that were gathered around a keg. Just then I saw a streak of light blue speed in the opposite direction. Bubbles seem to have found some of her friends from school so she rushed over to talk to them. I figured 'what the hell have fun' and walked over to the room with the refreshments normally I don't drink but I grab a Bud light.

After grabbing my beer I wanted to just observe and see how a real party is suppose to be. Just as the party started to pick up someone bumped into me causing me to spill some of my beer. I looked to the person that bumped me with one of my death glares and couldn't help but yell out "watch it" then I noticed the most intense eyes is have ever seen... and a haunting smirk that just seem too familiar. I think for a moment and came to one conclusion... _**those can only come from one person **__**Brick Jojo**_.

"Well Well Well who knew leader girl could let her hair down and have fun" His smirk just further cemented itself on his face. Instantly my cheeks felt like they were on fire. "well well well who knew leader boy knew how to clean up...somewhat" I said in the same mock tone as him. As cute as his smile is I just had to ask "Why are you here, don't you have some child you need to steal candy from." he answered me by gently tucking a few stand of hair behind my ear while saying "Why would I want to deal with a child when I can spend the night trying to get to know such a beautiful women like you" all the while he's eyeing me from head to toe.

Brick's POV

Damn she looks hot as hell. After a quick exchange of word all I'm wanting to do is have her body next to me. "what do ya say we show 'em how it's done out there" I extend my hand to her. She look me in the eyes, it looks like she's trying to read my mind and see if this is some kinda trap. After a few more seconds of hesitation she blinks and parts those beautiful lips. "I don't think so...I'm defiantly not drunk enough. Honestly I don't think there is enough alcohol in this whole world that will make me do anything with you"

As she retreats back to the refreshment counter all I can do is yell back "just give it some time leader girl you'll be all over me by the end of the night. That's a promise"

After my little 'conversation' with Blossom I walk around to find my brothers. I had to push though a group crowded around the kitchen, that's when I saw Butch. He was drinking shots of Patrón with a bunch of football players. I guess it shouldn't surprise me after all he is captain of the football team. While trying to drag him away I just had to ask "ya girl turn you down too". After a few seconds of hesitation I was answer with "dude shuddup...like I even care". A half smirk appeared on my face. "We need to find Boomer if we're gonna get what we want".

"true that" Butch said with a grin.

After passing half drunk idiots dancing and making out Butch and I go outside to find a bunch from the "artistic" group (including Boomer) talking about how beautiful the night sky is. _**Blah, I just wanna get Boomer so we can make a plan to get our girls**_. Growing tired of the conversation I quickly pull Boomer from his little group.

Boomer looked at both Butch and me, smile, and said "struck out too"

Just that little comment alone made me wanna ring his scrawny neck. I'm not giving up so I asked "what do you guys wanna do now". Butch quipped with "lets get them so drunk that they pass out, we go to Vegas, and get married" my mouth just had to drop from the idiocy. Hanging his head down he barely mumbled something about "it worked in wrestling"

Boomer's head shot up like his brain had been hit by lightning "maybe we have to show them how good we are now. My head sprang up with a look of astonishment. That's the best idea I've ever heard from Boomer. Once we ALL agreed that the best way was to go with Boomer's idea (Butch still wanted to knock them out) all 3 of us headed back inside and separated to find our respective counterparts.

Buttercup's POV

Man this looks like so much fun I think I might try it. "Alright boys step aside, let me show you who it's done."

The guys that were circled around the keg glanced at me and all bursted out in laughter.

My blood is boiling now. So I pushed my way to the keg and raised an eyebrow and challenged with "what...you guys scared a girl can do better than you?"

One of the jocks walk up and inched down so that we were face to face and countered with "i'd like to see you try"

Accepting his challenge I bent backward bringing my legs up and sticking a handstand. Bring one hand up to grab a hose that was attached to the keg and bring it to my mouth I began downing the contents. The liquid was slightly bubbly with a slight tang. There was silence for a moment then the room erupted in "whoa" "yeah" and "you go girl". Emptying the last of the beer I push myself up with my hands and land on my feet. A couple of the guys patted my on the back. All the while my cheeks started to feel a bit warm.

_Grrrrr_

Feeling a bit hungry I begin walking over to the refreshment room. While walking someone bumps in to me. Feeling a bit annoyed I grab the idiot by the arm and twirl him around to face me. At the same time yelling "watch where your going before I make you!"

With a look of shock I finally notice that I know the dummy

"Butch, what are you doing here"

placing a smirk on his face he answers in a smug tone "Wuz up Butterbutt long time no see"

picking up on the nickname he gave me my fist made direct contact with his face. While he was busy nursing his face I decide it's time to get something to eat.

Bubble's POV

OMG this is the most awesome place I have ever seen in my life. I totally see some of my friends from school. _**At least I will have some people to talk to.**_

Some of the girls were talking about all of the hott guys that were at the party. That made me perk up a little. I've been told by both of my sisters that I am a little boy crazy. I can't help but wonder what boys they are talking about. "ooo what cute boys have you seen?" I burst thought the conservation. One of the girls pointed to a boy that was headed out way at the same time adding "him for one".

My jaw dropped so hard I thought it landed in spain. That guy was one on the Rowdyruff boys, not just any ruff but none other than Boomer. Who on earth would find him hot. When he finally made it over to us he stops in front of me and was about to open his mouth when my hand came up silencing him.

"Don't talk to me, you are sooo not my type" I quipped and decided to get a drink.


	4. Chapter 4

I definitely do not own or have I ever owned the Powerpuff girls

Blossom's POV

I don't know why I acted like that...it's not like Brick was about to kidnap me or anything, not like he could if he wanted to. I guess I'm just not over the fact that he use to be evil. _**That's right Blossom...use to be**_**. **My conscience can be annoying sometimes.

I almost thought about going back and apologizing but for some reason I get the feeling he'll be back.

Pushing these thoughts of Brick out of my head, I'm going to see what my sisters are up to.

As I make my way out of the refreshment room I notice that the party had grow. Had to be at least 70 more people. I check out the entertainment room no sign of my sisters so I head to the dance room. I push my way though crowd of partiers when I bump in to someone

_**it must be my night to bump into people**_

This time it was a tall guy I never seen before with shoulder length brown hair, the darkest eyes i've ever seen in my life, and a strong masculine build like he was Hercules in his pass life. Most people would have thought that he was the most handsome man they've ever seen but something about him just freaked me out.

"Hey cutie my names Jake wanna dance" a blind man in Jersey could tell he was drunk. I back up because the smell of alcohol is so strong.

"No I'm fine...plus I don't think my boyfriend would like that too much" I lied _** jeez I hate to lie but I don't I don't like causing a scene.**_ I begin to walk away thinking that was the end but he had other plans.

"you know what babe I really don't care if you have a boyfriend our not...hell he could be standing right here for all I care" he slurred. He grabbed my arm and drew my body closer to his.

I roll my eyes _**damn this guy can't take a hint. I'm gonna have to clean his clock**_

Just as I'm about to give this guy a nice punch to the face, a hand grabs my other are and two arm wrap themselves around my waist. Something about this embrace feels familiar and comforting. Just when I look up into a pair of intimidating red eyes I hear "You heard my girl now back off" Brick demands.

I plant a loving smile on my face and sink deep into the embrace to amplify our little show

"what if I don't wanna _back off_" Jake yells

Bricks face suddenly becomes dark and in an almost devilish voice counters with "I can always make you" and in the blink of an eye the idiot was on his ass. Bricks guiding me outside to the front yard to where the fountain is.

"You alright" he asked me while for the second time tonight tucking a few strands of hair behind my ear.

"I'm fine I could have handled him myself you know" I answered in an almost cocky voice, weirdly enough I can't help but smile.

"True but what other way would I be able to impress you" He said returning my smile.

There is just something about his smile. I'm never seen him smile like this. It make me actually want to have him a chance.

"well tell you what...how about we go to the dance floor and we can see where we go from there." I say holding out my hand and wait for his replay.

(meanwhile)

Buttercup's POV

Man I'm stuffed. I can't believe that who ever the host is had ate nachos, buffalo wings, mozzarella sticks, and a whole lot of stuff that I've never even seen before. Wanting to experience everything about this party I make my way over to a room dedicated to temporary tattoos. Getting the tattoo was like getting a real one only it would eventually fade away. Looking at the designs I notice that they even have a small refreshment table for the people waiting. I decided _**fuck it**_ and grab a shot of rum and down it in second. Man I felt it burn all the way down to my stomach. I start to feel a slight tingling sensation rush through my body. I walk back over to where the designs are and spot one that like, a skull with roses poked out behind it and thorny vines twisted around it. Finally it my turn to get my and I go inside.

Exiting the tattoo room I look down to find at lower stomach on the left to see my tattoo. I had opted to get the roses in green considering it's my favorite color. And in the center of the skull my name was displayed. Well I guess it's time to find out what my sisters are up to.

Just as I go to see where my sister are some guy steps in front of me. The guy was kinda handsome except for the nasty bruise he had around his right eye.

"Yo baby... I'm Jake." the sleaze bag addressed me

"Ok" I spoke and move to walk away. Again he steps in front of me.

He opens his mouth and tries again "so baby wanna dance or... uh...do you have a boyfriend" He looks left then right.

Trying to avoid a confrontation just because I know Blossom would chew me out about it later. I smile and say "no I don't have a boyfriend but I really don't feel like dancing" Just as I'm about to walk away he grabs my arm. "well I guess I'm in luck since you don't have a boyfriend...you will dance with me" he added with a smirk.

_**Man this guy is really starting to piss me off**_

Just as I finish my thought someone stepped up to my left. I go to look to see who it is when all of a sudden the person kicks Jake right across his left eye. _**At least now his eyes match each other**_.

When I'm finally able to look at the mystery person I see that it's none other then Butch.

He looks into my eyes and says "damn what an idiot...you alright"

I don't know if it's the beer or the alcohol but I grab his hand and pull him to the dance floor at he middle of the house and with a smirk told him "lets dance"

(at the same time)

Bubble's POV

I am like totally tired of talking to these girl...i think I'm going to check out some of these room. I pass by the refreshment room and grab a margarita. While drinking my drink I pass by a tattoo room and stop. _**Nah, seems more like Buttercup's scene.**_ I continue walking a get to a room with a sign on top of the door that read BUBBLE ROOM. Jumping up and down hurriedly go inside. There were a few people inside. The floor was bouncy and the room was filled with tons of bubble. After about 10 minutes I start to wonder what my sisters are up to. Exiting the room I bump straight into someone.

The person was some guy with bruised eyes and dark eyes. Something about him gives me the willies. "Hey sexy... I'm Jake wanna spend a little time together" the guy I bumped into said with an arrogant grin. My face developed a slight frown _**this guy makes me uncomfortable.**_ Just as I was about to tell him no thanks Boomer walks up and says "Hey Bubbles"

Just then that Jake guy falls to the floor, curls up into a ball and says "man I was just talking to her...don't hit me"

Boomer looks down at he guy and shrugs. I plant a smile on my face and simply ask "do you wanna dance"

Brick's POV

I think my head momentarily exploded...for the lack of words all I can do is nod and tightly grasp her hand. While walking back walking back inside I'm all smiles and just have to say "you won't regret this"

back inside we start heading to the dance floor when I notice Boomer dancing with Bubbles with a smirk I just can't help but think _**man, i'ma have to ask him about that later**_. Just as I finish my though Blossom nudges me and points to the other side of the dance floor with a warm smile and says "look, it's Buttercup and your brother...dancing." I guess we all get a chance to get to know one another.

Just when we reach dance floor the song changes to Loosen Up - Golden ft Sophia Shorai

(to hear the song if you don't know it you can look it up on youtube or use this link .com/watch?v=HVd24i1beaE&feature=related)

man it feels awesome to have her body against mine

we dance to about 2 more song when suddenly she steps away and says she wants a drink.

Am I disappointed...HELL YA...but I could use a drink

While heading over to the refreshment room we noticed Buttercup and Butch in a corner making out and on a near by couch Bubbles and Boomer talking and laughing.

Now at a counter at the refreshment room both Blossom and I grab shots of tequila. And empty the contents. Looking a Blossom I notice her cheeks are a slight pink...

"uh... leader girl you ok"


	5. Chapter 5

Do not own any of the character from the Powerpuff Girls

Brick's POV

"uh... leader girl are you ok"

looking down at her face I noticed her cheeks were the slightly shade of pink. She positioned her face I look me in the eyes and responded with a smile "of course I'm fine...it just burned a little. That's all"

She placed tender had on my arm as if to reassure me.

"if you say so...you want another one, a beer, or maybe some water" i offer not really knowing what do to next. Being around her just does something to me. Normally I don't get this nervous.

"um... I think I want another one. What about you?" she answered with a smile.

Seeing that smile was like a jolt of electricity just ran though out my body. With a smirk on my face "I'm definitely game for another shot"

grabbing two more shots of tequila, I immediately hand one to Blossom. "Well leader girl round two"

we both down our shots and slammed the glass on the counter. Looking over at Blossom again I notice that her cheeks are darker shade of pink.

Before I am able to say another word, Blossom has already gotten two more shot of tequila and hand me one. Shrugging off what I was about to say I tapped my glass with hers and finished off the contents of my glass and again slammed it on the counter.

This time when I looked into her eyes they were slightly closed and her cheeks were as if they were on fire. "Bloss I think we should go outside for some air" I suggested

Blossom hesitates for a minute before smiling with slightly dimmed eyes and answering with "sure"

Blossom's POV

Man my head is starting to feel a little hazy. It's becoming a little hard to think.

Brick and I start to head back outside to where the fountain is, as we walk I glance at his face and notice something that I never have before. _**Damn he's hot**_! his hair his the exact same brilliant color as mine. His shiny hair is shoulder length and covered in his famous red hat. His red eyes seem to sparkly in the night light and he has a somewhat heartwarming smile on his face.

Once we reach the fountain he sits on the raised rim of the fountain and looks at me as I descend to sit beside me. Once I finally reach a seated position my eye lock on to his lips. He parts his lips and says "Leader girl you feeling a little cooler" I nod my head.

He starts again with "Good because..."

Just then our lips meet. Something about his lips just beckoned me. I couldn't think of a single reason why I shouldn't kiss him. His lip felt like they were on fire with a slight taste of tequila. Placing my arms around his neck he started responding by wrapping his arms around my waist deepening the kiss. It felt like there were fireworks going off in my head.

(meanwhile back to buttercup)

Buttercup's POV

We're on the dance floor enjoying the music and the feel of one another. He starts to nuzzle the spot between my neck and my shoulder and start to feel slightly dizzy. I turn around and ask "Do you wanna sit down somewhere?"

Leaving the dance floor I notice a chair positioned in the corner of the room. Guiding him over to the corner I tell him "SIT"

He sits in the chair and I quickly sit in his lap.

"uh...Butterbutt...what's going..." before he can finish his sentence my lips are on his. His lips are warm and they seem to send a slight jolt throughout my whole body. I don't really know what's going on all I know is that I just want to keep kissing him.

Butch's POV

_**Holy Shit... she's kissing me!**_ I opted to break the kiss when both of her hand reach up and grab my face deepening the kiss. All I can figure is _**Why the hell not... at least I don't have to trek all the way over to Vegas.**_ I continue kissing her for all that I'm worth until all of a sudden she breaks the kiss and starts to lean over to the left. Out of nowhere she proceeds to throw up into a potted plant beside us. All I can think of at the moment is _**At least she didn't get it on my shoes**_.

(Meanwhile)

Boomer's POV

(ha you thought I was going to say Bubbles :D)

Bubbles grabbed my hand and ushered me over to the dance floor and she began jumping up and down bobbing her head side to side. I know I'm not the brightest light bulb in the store but I think she's trying to dance. To confirm my suspicions I ask "What are you doing?" She stops jumping and in a light hearted manner giggles and says "Dancing"

"um... that's not really the kind of dancing that I normally do" I say in a low voice so only she can hear me. Her face almost automatic drops into a slight frown. "What kind of dancing to you do?" she replied in almost the same low tone.

I place my hands on both side of her hips and twist her around to that her back was facing me. I then pull her body closer to my own so that we were touching and began swaying to the music. I bring my lips to her ear and whisper into it "i do this kinda dancing". Out of the corner of my eye I set that her face is starting to turn a brilliant shade of red. I can't help but to smile from seeing this.

Bubbles' POV

Wow I don't think I have ever danced like this before. Feeling Boomer pressed against me make me have such a rush. I've never really had a boy this close to me before. When he whispered in to my ear it was like a wave of fire rinsed over my body. Out of the corner of my I see that he's looking at me with a smug smile on his face to I quickly break away from him so I can cool off. Looking at the ground in almost a whisper ask him "do you want to sit and talk".

He looks as me for a moment and smiles a bright smile and answers "Sure"

He grabs my hand and leads me over to a couch and begins to tell about what is interests are. It surprised me to know that he was very interested in Art. I grab his hand and giggle "Wow, I can't believe this I love are too".

He looks me in the eye and it's almost like we are reading each others minds. We begin to lean closer and closer to each others until our lips are a mere millimeters away from each other when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I look at the intruder.

"Uh I think I need a little help here" Butch says with an unconscious Buttercup in his arm.


	6. Chapter 6

I definitely don't own any of the characters from the Powerpuff girls

Butch's POV

_**Ah man everything was going to well too.**_

I was kissing Buttercup with everything I had and all of a sudden she started to feel sick and passed out on me. For a brief moment I thought of a quick trip Vegas but realized that my bothers were right, that might not be such a good idea.

I quickly scooped Buttercup in my arms and streaked off to find at least one of her sisters. It didn't take me long because I found Bubbles and my brother Boomer across the room talking. " Uh I think I need a little help here".

Instantly Bubbles jumped off the couch and rushed inches from my face with an angry expression to ask "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER"

"Well I think she had a little too much to drink, I think I need to take her home, but I don't remember where you guys live"

"That's OK I'll just get Blossom and we can take her home"

That thought started to register in my head and it dawned on me that Brick probably wouldn't be too happy that I interrupted him and Blossom so I did the only thing possible to keep from ruining everything for my brother.

"NO...uh that's OK. If you just give me the address i'll take her home and watch after her"

Bubbles flashed a look of concentration and a bit of mistrust before breaking out in a smile "Ok...but I will call every hour to make sure she's alright"

_**Damn that was close. I swear if I mess this up for Brick, he's going to KILL me.**_

Boomer's POV

_**Man, I thought Butch was going to really blown this for Brick and me. I noticed Brick and Blossom getting really closes on the dance floor and I'm pretty sure Brick would rip his head off. Hell, I might rip his head off if he messes things up is me and Bubbles.**_

I pull Butch aside after Bubbles gives him the address to the girls house and just to clarify things. "Dude you might not want to do anything to her while she's like this... you know what she will do to you if she were to find out you did something. Not only that but Bubbles and Blossom will kick your ass. Hell, Brick might kill you because we definitely can't get anywhere if they don't trust us."

"yeah dude... i'll be a perfect fucking gentleman"

"K... just please don't mess this up for me...uh I mean Brick and me. We really like these girls" I placed a genuine smile on to replace the frown that had been on my face and started to turn toward Bubbles. I'm lucky that Bubbles is easily detracted because she hadn't paid attention to anything Butch and I were saying.

Butch readjusted Buttercup hovered out of the party to take her home.

Blossom POV

My whole body felt like it was on fire. _**I can't believe what I'm doing, I'm actually kissing one of the Rowdyruffs and not only that he's my counterpart**_. The kiss had so much passion and love in it, my eyes start to water. Tears slowly begin to fall down my face.

Brick noticed the sudden moisture and pulls away. I move to reestablish our contact but he pulls away again. A feeling of rejection starts to squeeze at my heart until I look into his eyes. He's staring back at me with a look of desperation and sadness.

"Blossom, what's wrong? If it's the kiss I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"No, I really enjoyed the kiss. It's not the kiss"

"Then what is it"

"I can't really describe it but just know it's a good thing" I look back at him and notice that sadness had evaporated from his face and been replace with one of pure joy and happiness.

He leans forward and once again our lips meet._** There is just something about this guy I don't care how much I fight it, I can't seem to get away from him. For once I don't think I want to.**_

Bubble's POV

_**I wonder if it was actually a good idea for Butch to take Buttercup home. I think I should find Blossom and ask her. Oh wait if it tell her that I gave Butch our address and let him take off with Buttercup she will definitely be mad at me.**_

I turn to look at Boomer and noticed he wasn't there anymore. "Boomer! Boomer! Boo...ahh!"

Boomer had come up behind me and tapped on my shoulder.

"Hey Bubbles I went and got us some drinks. I didn't know what kind you wanted so I brought a Margarita, Fuzzy Navel, and a Blue Hawaiian. I got a beer for myself. Now if you don't like them I can get you something else"

I look at the 3 drinks and the pretty blue drink caught my eye because it was my favorite color. I quickly grab it and take a sip.

"Thanks Boomer that was so thoughtful of you...um...do you think that it was such a good idea to let Butch take Buttercup home. I mean maybe I should get Blossom and go after her."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. Butch has like Buttercup for a while, he might not show it most of the time but he really does care about her. Also we can call and check on her whenever you want to, I got his number remember. Not only that I don't think letting Blossom know that you knew and didn't get her is such a good idea, after all she is Bricks counterpart."

"you know what"

"what"

"you can be real smart sometimes" I smiled a smile that could light up all of Townsville

Boomers face lit up like a Christmas tree in July.

"Boomie would you like to go on a walk with me? you don't mind if I call you Boomie do you?"

"Nah, I don't mind if you call me that. It actually makes me feel kinda special. A walk would be nice, it makes it even better that you are going with me."

Brick's POV

_**I think i've only thought of kissing Blossom like this in my dreams. I mean the last time I kissed her I was 5 years old. Now I'm 17 Years old this is definitely different. The last time I exploded and was destroyed, this time I just feel like I'm about to explode and this time it's a kick ass feeling.**_

As I kiss Blossom I just can't seem to feel her body enough. My hand run through her hair and feel how silky it is. My right hand starts to slowly make it's way down. It's like my hands have a mind of its own. It stops at the small of her back and starts to rub circles in the curve. My left hand gradually starts to make it's way down to her hips.

Blossom starts to make her way to sitting on my lap. _**Damn this women knows how to turn me on**_. 

I continue to rub circles in the small of her back when she breaks apart.

"Do you know somewhere a little more private we can go? We Might can have a little more fun." I look into her eyes and there's a confident almost cocky smile and before I could answer she raises an eyebrow.

_**I don't think I can take much more of this**_

"Yeah, I definitely know a place we can go just follow me"

we both stand up and gaze into each others eyes. I look down at her hand and grab it and start to levitate. After a minute she starts to follow.

_**I think this might be the best night of my life**_


	7. Chapter 7

Do not do not do not own any characters from the Powerpuff girls

Bubble's POV

Ah Boomie is like so sweet. He grabbed my hand and led me to the door, using his free hand he held the door open for me. Once we walked outside I noticed that the night air has really gotten chilly. I can't help but to shiver. I guess I was shivering too much because Boomie offer me his blue jean jacket.

"Oh wow... Thanks Boomie" my face blushes from the sweet gesture.

"No problem... can't have you turning in to a frozen Bubble pop" he rubs the back of his neck. I can tell he's a little nervous.

We start to walking not really saying anything, we sneak peaks at each other but I'm pretty sure he's noticed mine because I can tell when he steals a few. I think that the only kind of stealing that I would ever allow... lol after all I am a superhero. After walking in complete and utter silence for about 10 minutes we reach the park. I don't remember this park being this beautiful. The trees and lake seem to give off a slight glow. Boomer guides me over to a park bench and just looks at me.

" Boomie you ok"

"yeah, I just didn't realize you were THIS beautiful, I mean the night light just seems to give you such a glow that it's hypnotizing."

"Thanks Boomie... you're pretty awesome yourself" I look Boomer in the eyes and we both start to lean closer and...

Closer...

Closer...

Closer... until

Boomers phone goes off.

"sup...yeah...but...fine we'll be there in a few"

"Boomie is everything ok...that wasn't Butch was it...is Buttercup alright... do I need to fine Blossom?"

"Yes that was Butch...yes Buttercup's ok and no we don't need to fine Blossom. He just called because he wanted us to get him something to eat."

"Oh good... well I was kinda wanting to check up on Buttercup. I don't really think a phone call was going to really make me feel better"

"Yeah I say we grab some pizza on the way to your house so we can all enjoy it. What do ya say"

"Boomie that's a wonderful idea... let's go I really am worried about Buttercup"

"Sure"

_**Man I think I'm going to really kill Butch when we get there. Dammit he knew I was trying to get to know Bubbles better... he just better be glad I didn't involve Blossom. I should have just so Brick would ring his neck.**_

Butch's POV

I get to the house and remember that I don't have the key to get in. _**Dammit that bubblehead forgot to give me the key**_. The only solution to me is to kick the door down. I bring my foot up and get ready to brace myself when Buttercup start to mumbled something.

"It's under the plant"

At first I thought she was just mumbling stupid shit but I looked around and saw a single small potted plant and pick it up. Laying where the plant had been was a single key. I place the key inside the keyhole and turn. Trying the door knob the door instantly opened. I shut the door after I entered and started heading upstairs. I didn't need to cut any of the lights on because that's one of the advantages of have superpowers, I can see in the dark. While walking up the stairs Buttercup starts to mumble again.

"Third door on the right"

I'm starting to wonder if she's really unconscious or if she's just pretending so we can be alone. I head to the third room and noticed a KEEP OUT sign. _**Yep definitely got to be her room.**_

I open the door and walk over to the bed. I gently lay her onto the bed and she starts to curl up against her pillow. My go to grab her desk chair and sit next to her. Looking down at her I just can't help but wonder if she really likes me or is it the alcohol that was making her do all those things.

Ggggrrrrrrrrrwwwww...

_**Uh oh I should have ate before we left the party... man I'm starving.**_

I quickly get up to leave before I wake Buttercup with my stomach growling. I walk down stairs to see what I can find. Looking in the frig I don't see much of anything except a bunch of sodas and juice. I go to look in the cabinet and find boxes of cereal and health food. _**Damn these girls need to go shopping for real food. **_After rummaging though all the various veggie stix bags and granola bar boxes I finally find a bag of chips. Unfortunately for me the bag only had about a quarter of the bag left. I quickly devour the crumbs and realized it did nothing to help me.

Ggggrrrrrrwwwwwww...

_**I'm gonna have to call someone... I can't call Brick because not only would I not get food I would get a nice tray of ass kicking. I know, I can call Boomer...yeah he will be slightly annoyed but I know I can take him when he's mad. **_

I grab my phone and hit the 2 key for my speed dial and let it ring until he picks up.

"yo Boomer, you still with Bubbles...could you guys pick up something to eat the girls don't have much to eat here and I'm starving... I can always call Brick and tell him the only reason I called him is because you wouldn't do it... thanks man I owe you."

Blossom's POV

Brick had grabbed my hand and we started to fly off in some direction. I really don't care where we go I just know that I want to spend as much time as possible with this man. I never noticed how much he's changed. He went to a rude and immature villain to a caring and responsible gentleman. I can't tell if he is just acting this way in order to get to know me, get in my pants, or plant a trap for me and my sisters. I really hope it's the first one because if he can keep being sweet like this I won't have any problems with the second on in the far future.

We fly for a while and I see that we are flying over the park... I see two people talking that look very similar to Bubbles and Boomer.

"Oh Brick that looks like Bubbles and your brother. Do you want to fly down and see if it is"

"Nah I'm sure that's not them (he can see that it is) I want to just hangout with you a little more"

"Aw that's sweet... ok then... uh, how much longer before we get there"

"About 5 more minutes"

we continue to fly until we reach a house that was very similar mine... the only difference that I could tell was that the house was painted a yellow color and the mailbox was painted red, green, and blue. We go inside and I can't help but wonder if this is a trap.

"Uh do you live here with anyone other than your bothers"

"Nah, it's just me and my brother... we don't have much contact with Mojo or Him since we stopped being villains. We only got this house because Him felt obligated to give us someplace to live"

"Oh, well it's a very nice place"

"Thanks, do you want anything to drink?"

"OOO yeah, do you have anything like that tequila that we drank earlier?"

"uh, yeah but do you really think you should be drinking anymore"

I plant one of my famous pouty face on my face that I know will convince him to get me another drink.

"fine just put that away. I'll get you a drink"

He walks into the kitchen to get us some drinks while I look around the living room. I noticed an abundance of photos of Brick and his Brother. Some of the pictures were of them playing sports. Boomer had a MVP soccer trophy by one of his photos. Butch had a couple of trophies by some of his pictures of him playing Football and there were some Trophies and metals placed by Bricks photos of him playing Basketball.

Brick comes out of the kitchen with two shot glasses and a bottle of tequila. I quickly run over to him and grab a glass.

"slow down leader girl I still have to fill the glasses"

Brick's POV

Once I grab the glass and bottle I enter the living room and see Blossom looking at the pictures of me and my brothers. She looks at me and then glance at the bottle and glasses I'm carrying. She quickly grab one out of my hand.

"slow down leader girl I still have to fill the glasses"

"sorry" she looks down almost embarrassed.

"how about we listen to some music"

"sure"

I walk over to my laptop that I left on the coffee table before the party and look through my playlists to find something that we both could enjoy. When I fine the playlist I was looking for I click on it and _Love the way you lie_- Eminem feat. Rihanna come on.

I walk over to the couch and motion for Blossom to follow. She walks over and sits down close to me and holds out her glass.

"wow you really want that drink"

I pour our drinks, we salute and down the drinks. I look over at Blossom and again her cheeks start to redden. She hold her glass out again implying she wanted another drinks I pour us another shot. As quickly as the first we down the drinks. Again the glass is pushed out. We have another drink. Just then the song changes to Nelly's Just a Dream.

I look back at her and expect to see her glass push back at me when I feel her lips collide with mine. I was so shocked that it took me a second to respond. I move one of my hands to rake my finger though her hair and deepen the kiss. She instantly responds by reaching her leg over to sit on my lap. I feel her take my hat off and starts to run her hand though my hair. My other hand wraps around her waist and stops at the small of her back. My whole body starts to feel a combination of fire and electricity surge thought it. She pulls her body closer to me.

_**Ok that's it... I definitely can't take no more.**_

I quickly grab both sides of her hips and start to move us both to my bedroom. This kiss is to amazing that I can't even think long enough to fly. I reach the door and fumble with trying to open the door and keep contact. Once inside manage to make it to the bed without tripping or breaking anything. Facing the bed I lean down to place her on the bed. I reluctantly break the kiss.

"Uh are you really alright with this"

As response he reaches up and grabs my shirt and pulls me to her. She reaches up and starts to place her hand my back and rakes to nails down my back. I start to move her up the bed to make more room for the both of us. My right hand gently touches her face and makes it's way down her neck to her breast.

Her hands start to move from my back and slowly down and around to my chest. From my chest they slowly start to move down... down...down...

_**Ok that's definitely it... I'm done.**_

I pull away and start to pull off my shirt. Once free of the restricting material I glance back at Blossom to see if her is truly ready for this kind of fun. _**You have got to be kidding me...**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not or have I ever owned any of the characters from Powerpuff girls.

Butch's POV

"Damn I'm hungry Boomer needs to hurry the hell up"

I'm sitting on the couch watching one of the wrestling dvds I found that I can only assume is Buttercup's when I hear footsteps coming from upstairs. Knowing that I left Buttercup upstairs unconscious so I could wait on the food (yeah right he wanted to watch some wrestling) I quickly jump off the couch. I was about to streak upstairs when I see Buttercup's figure slowly creeping down the stairs holding her head.

"Hey you feelin alright?"

"yeah just needed a little nap... nothing I can't handle"

"K...uh... Bubbles and Boomer are bring us something to eat"

"wait, what are you doing here and why is Bubbles hangin with Boomer?"

"you remember us having a good time at the party?"

"yeah... so... you still didn't answer my question"

"Well you kinda throw up and passed out. I brought you home and watched out for you."

Her face drops slightly and returns to the determined expression as before.

"So what's that got to do with Boomer and Bubbles"

"Well I just wanted to give them some alone time... they seem to really get along... if you tell anyone that I can be this caring I will destroy you"

"yeah yeah, your just a big softy... thanks for taking care of me and being nice to my sisters."

"No prob"

She squeezes me into a big hug until we hear the front door opening. She jumps back and looks everywhere be at me and immediately I can smell the aroma of pizza fills the air.

Bubbles is the first to enter into the living room with Boomer closes behind.

"Hey guys we bought three different pizzas cause we didn't know which ones you wanted."

Heading to the kitchen Buttercup and Bubbles stop and glance at each before Bubbles speaks...

"Where's Blossom?" while Buttercup counters with "And more importantly where's Brick?" After finishing their respective questions they both look at us with a look that could only be described as horrifying. I quickly grab my phone and call Brick...

no answer.

The only logical thing is LIE.

(still holding the phone to his ear)

"sup brick... you still with Blossom... no you say she's staying at a friends how... oh so they left a while ago, so they must be asleep... ok... well, nite bro"

_**wooo looks like they bought that. Hopefully Brick is taking care of Blossom, otherwise we are so DEAD!**_

Brick's POV

_**You have got to be kidding me...**_

I look down at my pants pocket because I hear my phone going off. I look back at Blossom wondering if I should answer it or not, knowing I left my brothers alone. Blossom looks up at me with longing eyes that show me that she wants me just as much as I want her.

I quickly fish my phone out of my pocket and toss it over my shoulder, I can hear the pieces shatter to the floor after impact with the wall. I feverishly recapture her lip reestablishing the connection we shared. I start to feel her nails dig into my back.

_**Oh, Now it's on.**_

Quickly I lift her off the bed and switching to a seated position I drop her on my lap. I see her eyes staring into mine and slowly move down and back up. She reaches the collar of her dress and rips the front and discard the dress across the room. She places a tender hand on my stomach and slowly glides it up my chest and around my neck. After a small sly smile sweeps across her face she almost pounces on me like a lioness landing me on my back.

I roll her over straighten so I can unbuckle my belt but I stop when she grabs ahold of my belt and pants ripping them, tossing them aside in the dark abyss of my room. Thinking back to how many drinks she's had I wonder if it's such a good idea to really be doing this. _**Am I taking advantage of **__**her... could I, when I care so much about her. **_Looking down into her eyes I can't seem to read her any emotions.

"Are you sure you really want this"

Bracing herself on her elbows, she gently places a hand on my face, gazes deep into my eyes and...

"Shut up and lose these" pointing to my boxers.

I raise an eyebrow.

"you first"

Reaching her left hand around her back she unclasps her pink bra with ease, sliding the it down her arms and off her chest. I just can't help but stare at how amazing her body truly is. Just truly amazing.

Laying her back on the bed I start to rain gentle kisses down her neck to one her breast while messaging the other till I start to hear moans escape her sweet lips. My free hand make it's way to the last article of clothing that she had on and in the blink of an eye they disappeared with the rest of the forgotten clothing. She mimicked the same action and hugs me in an embrace.

I look into to her eyes as if asking permission and again that almost cocky smile appeared on her face. I brace myself knowing that this might be the one and only time I will ever be with Blossom and in one swift action I was inside her. She let out a pained muffled scream and when I looked down I almost regret following through with this.

"I'm... I'm alright... keep going"

Seeing that there was no turing back now I slowly move in and out, slow enough for her to adjust. When the looks of pain started turning into pleasure I quicken the pace. My motions started to become sporadic until I started to feel a uncontrollable rush of passion and I could sense that she could feel it to. The passion rushed over the both of us, it was like we were the same person.

Almost instantly her eyes started to close and seeing this, I really wanted her to know how I feel about her.

"Blossom?"

"huh?"

"I just want you to know that I love you"

I look down at her and I realize that she fell asleep before I could even true tell her. Knowing that she will probably get cold throughout the night I quickly cover us up, wrap my arms around her and join her in my world of dreams.

Blossom's POV

"I just want you to know that I love you"

This is a really strange dream but I kinda like it. This dream is very realistic because I can even feel the heat of an extra body. I almost wish this dream would last forever.

AN: I hope you guys enjoy the chap. I tried to make it as tasteful as I could and as some elements of humor. Just let me know what you think or why to improve. Thanks again to everyone who has been supportive


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the Powerpuff girls

Buttercup's POV

So we all sat in the living room watching S_cott Pilgrim vs. the World. _Boomer sat in the recliner holding a plate of pizza for him and Bubbles because she was sitting on the arm of the chair. I was sitting on the couch next to Butch with our plate of food between us.

Halfway through the movie Bubbles had slid onto Boomer lap. I was about to ask her what the hell was wrong with her but I noticed a slight blush on both of their faces. I almost looked too cute to stand.

By now I had put my legs in Butches lap to get a little more comfortable. We had already finished all the pizza. It was almost like we were all completely used to each other... like we had been hanging out all our live.

The movie had ended and I had to stretch from lack of movement.

"So what do ya wanna do now"

Boomer and Bubbles both shrugged and Butch opened his mouth as if he was about to say something then quickly closed it.

"How would you guy feel about going back to see if the party's still going on."

Butch shrugged and said "Sure I don't care"

Bubbles jumped up and down squealing "I gotta change my outfit" and ran upstairs to change.

Boomer shrugged "Why not"

I looked at my clothes and instantly remember that I had got sick in this outfit. _**Ugh I can't wear this.**_ Running upstairs, I look at Butch "I'm definitely going to change my clothes... be right back"

Butch's POV

When girls say _be right back_ they really mean _be back in an hour_. "Yo Boomer, how long does it normally take girls to get ready... I normally meet up with girls, not wait on them to get ready"

Boomer slouched further into the recliner and sighed "Dude I don't know... I always hear stories about girls taking forever but never had to experience it."

Just as Boomer finished his sentence Buttercup slowly walked down the stairs. All I could to was gawk, _**Damn is she hot or what!**_

She was dress in a lime green tank top with a black mid-thigh skirt and black flats. I could detect a small presence of makeup on her face. When she reached the bottom step she looked over at me and smiled.

"Wow, you look...look... wow!"

She hung her head slightly "Thanks"

Boomer's POV

After Buttercup reached us, I looked back up the stairs to find Bubbles slowly making her way down the stairs. _**Holy shit are these girls trying to kill us.**_

She looked over at me with a slightly smug smile "What's wrong Boomie... like what you see"

"Well... yeah... I do. You look amazing"

She was wearing almost the same outfit Buttercup had only hers was light blue and her hair was loose.

Butch looks at me "You guys ready to get going"

Buttercup rolls her eyes "duh... I didn't get dressed just to stand here"

Bubbles began jumping up and down again "Hell yeah... let's go" she grabbed my hand and started to streak out of the house before I could say anything.

Blossom's POV

I awoke remember the dream I had of me and Brick, wondering if dreams could really be so real. I open my eyes and am instantly I noticed that the sun wasn't out so it had to still be night. I went to look out the window like I normally do when I wake up, that's when I noticed it... _**THIS DOESN'T LOOK LIKE MY ROOM.**_ Sitting up to get a good look at the room I noticed someone was laying beside me with an arm over my waist. It's none other than Brick.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

Brick wakes with a jolt and somehow falls out of the bed. I look down and I see something that I never expected to see, Brick NAKED. _**OMG THAT WASN'T A DREAM...IT WAS REAL...THAT MEANS...**_

"BRICK WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN US!"

"Well, you know we were hangin out together and we had few drinks."

"and..."

"_And _we started kissing then we drank some more, and ended up in here"

I started to think back and although they were hazy the memories started to return slowly, that's when I remember everything that happened while I had been at the party and finally the memories of coming to the bedroom started to really register.

"Look Blossom I know you are probably going to hate me but I just want you to know that I don't regret anything that happened between us. I really do care about you, I have for a long time now. I never really knew how to tell you or if you felt the same way."

I look deep into Bricks eyes to see if he is being sincere or not. After a moment or two I can tell that he is being very truthful about his feelings for me so I guess it can't hurt to tell him how I feel about him.

"I care about you too. I just wish we could have figured this out a little earlier before you know" I say nodding at appearance.

"yeah that probably would have been best"

"So how would you feel about me becoming your girlfriend?" I raise an eyebrow and lift my mouth in a smile knowing what the answer's going to be.

He mirrored my expression and places a gentle hand on my cheek. "What do you think?"

He leans in closer to me and captures my lips into a gentle kiss that slowly begins to grow more and more passionate. I break free trying to catch my breathe.

"Since things are still a little hazy for me about our little adventure you think you could give me a refresher?"

"HELL YEAH"


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own anything from the Powerpuff girls :D

Butch's POV

the flight back to the party took us a little long then I thought it would, because Bubbles kept wanting to wanting to stop and greet every single animal we past. Man she gets distracted easily. I mean who am I kidding that's part of the reason me and Brick call her Bubblehead.

When we finally landed we noticed the party was still going full force. There were now people hanging around outside talking with their drinks. Some were hanging over the fountain and others were laying in the grass passed out. We started to make our way to the door having to push aside drunk morons. _**Damn people need to learn how to hold their liquor. It's probably not a great idea to bring the girls back to this place with what I see going on outside. I mean I know they are the Powerpuff girls and they could handle themselves but that also means they don't hurt people. I might have to kick someones ass.**_

"Are you guys sure you want to go back inside, I'm pretty sure most of these people are half drunk and making fools of themselves?"

Buttercup and Bubblehead looked at each other and grinned.

"DUH! WHY WOULDN'T WE WANT TO WATCH PEOPLE ACT STUPID?"

I sighed, "I don't know... guys can act REALLY stupid around pretty girls when they're drunk"

Buttercup look up at me surprised. That's when I caught what I just said.

"I'm not saying that you're pretty or anything... I mean you are pretty... but... YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN."

Buttercup just stared at me smiling.

Bubbles looked from Buttercup to me then back to Buttercup. "Guys you can flirt later... lets go enjoy the party."

Bubblehead grabbed buttercup by the hand and slipped passed me while Boomer patted me on the back and followed.

_**I'm starting to wonder if these girls are really as innocent as most people think they are. They seem to know how to get under our skins. That reminds me... I wonder how Brick and his little pom pom are doing... I guess I will check on him later.**_

Bubbles' POV

I can tell we are going to have a blast. I look around and see that the people inside aren't as smashed as the people outside. I grin and decide that I want a drink so I grab Boomer and pull him to the refreshment room.

"Boomie, what kinda drink should I get?"

"I don't know what kind of regular drink to you like?"

"I like tea, fruit punch, juice,..."

"Ok I think I can find you something... I think a long island ice tea or a mixed drink might suit you or do you want a stronger one"

"Well, I kinda want a strong drink because I never really tasted the alcohol. I had a few mixed drinks earlier and all I could taste was the fruit in it."

"I see, why don't we get a shot of something and then we can try some other drinks"

"Sounds like a plan"

I grab a hold of his arm and lead him over to where the drinks are. I noticed Boomer had a slight blush on his cheeks. He grabs two shot glasses and fill them with Vodka as it read on the bottle. He hands me a glass and we salute and empty the contents completely.

I can feel the intense burn all the way through my throat to my stomach. I didn't really get to taste any of it because I could only feel the burn.

Boomie looked at me with an almost knowing smile. "Bubs you ok? I forgot to tell you it can burn on the way down."

I couldn't really answer him because the only thing that came out was a cough.

"Do you want me to get you some water... It my stop the burn?"

"No... no I think i'll be fine... do you think I could get another one?"

"Sure I think I can get you another one."

Buttercup's POV

I noticed Bubbles and Boomer went to get some drink and started wonder if I could handle another drink. I look at Butch and he seems to be having the same idea.

"Butterbutt I think you should take it slow on the drinking. We wouldn't want you to get sick again"

There was that smug ass smirk again.

"You know what Butchie boy I think I will have a drink and you know something else, I bet I could drink you under the table."

"Really, I don't think you could if you wanted to"

"you know what, I think we should find my sisters and your brother and make this interesting"

"I don't think I should wake Brick just to have a little drinking match."

"Oh, scared much?"

"Oh, no, I'm definitely not scared of anyone."

"Bring it on!"

"oh I will!"

"I'll call Blossom and you call Brick and then we'll see."

"Uh wait... let me call Brick first. I might have to work on Brick a little cause we can't have a fair competition with all three of you girls and just me and Boomer"

"Ok that gives me time to get Bubbles and Boomer"

Brick's POV

_**This has got to be the best day of my life!**_

I was laying in the bed remembering every last moment with Blossom. She had fallen asleep not too long ago. She looks just like an angel.

My phone starts to go off.

_Bottoms up bottoms up (up) _

_Ay whats in ya cup _

_Got a couple bottles _

_But a couple aint enough_

_Bottoms up bottoms up (up)_

_Throw ya hands up _

_Tell security we bouta tear this club up _

_Bottoms up bottoms up (up)_

_Pocket full of green Girl you know I love the way you shakin it them jeans _

_Bottoms up bottoms up (up) _

_Throw yo hands up _

_Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) up (up) up bottoms_

I had to search everywhere for my pant to get the phone out the back pocket. When I finally reached it I noticed Blossom had been woken by the ring tone, not to mention I had the volume all the way up.

Pressing the button to answer.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT... THIS BETTER BE GOOD... YES SHE'S HERE WITH ME... WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU NEED US TO COME BACK TO THE PARTY... I'LL ASK HER IF SHE WANTS TO GO BACK... HOLD ON!"

I look back over to Blossom to see that she was intensely interested in what the conversation was about.

"Blossom, MY brothers and YOUR sister want to know if we want to have a drinking contest back at the party."

"Sure, that sounds like fun." She raised an eyebrow and her lips pulled in that beautiful confident smirk.

Reverting back to the conversation on the phone, now slightly less annoyed. 

"Ok we'll be there in a few minutes... you want me to wait for Buttercup to call Blossom... ok ok ok I get it... thanks bro"

I walked and grab my cloths.

"Buttercup should be calling in a minute."

_Tonight we're going hard_

_Just like the world is ours_

_We're tearin' it apart _

_You know we're superstars_

_We are who we are! _

_We're dancing like we're dumb _

_Our bodies go numb _

_We'll be forever young _

_You know we're superstars_

_We are who we are!_

Finding Blossoms phone in her front pants pocket I walk over and hand it to her.

"Sup Buttercup... You want me to come back and have a drinking contest with you and the Rowdyruffs... sounds like fun... oh uh you want to know which friends house I stayed at...uh i'll tell you when I see you ok... bye"

She rolled out of the bed and started to get dressed. It didn't take long considering she used her super speed. I followed suit and we were out the house heading to the party in 2 minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything from the Powerpuff... although it would be awesome! :D

Buttercup's POV

_**Man I am so going to kick Butch's ass. I mean just because I'm a girl he thinks I'm a wuss, i'll show him who a wuss.**_

The whole time I was trying to find Bubbles I can't help but to think about how badly I'm gonna kick his ass. I had already gotten ahold of Blossom and she's game, now all I have to do is work on Bubbles and we should be all set. _**It won't take much to get Bubbles to agree.**_

While looking for Bubbles I stubble into the refreshment room, and I mean I stumble... I guess I might still be feeling my last couple of drinks. Oh well I'll just have to push that aside because I will not lose to have egotistical ass, no matter how cute he is.

After composing myself I notice Bubbles and Boomer in the corner having a few shot. Using my super speed I grab my sister's shot glass before she can take another shot. She looks up at me with her famous puppy dog face.

"Buttercup why'd you take my drink? Me and Boomie were having fun!"

"I stopped you to see if you and 'Boomie' would like to have a little drinking contest with me and Butch."

"I don't know... I don't think I could drink all that much and you just woke up from drinking a bunch and I really wish Blo..."

"Oh come on Bubs! It should be fun. I already got Blossom and Butch got Brick to join"

"Well I don't know about a drinking contest but I would like to play a drinking game one of my friends told me about."

"WHAT THE HELL! WE CAN'T JUST CHANGE OUR PLANS JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!"

"Come on Buttercup it will be fun. I mean we will still be drinking and there will still be a winner."

"Well, I can ask Butch and when Bloss and Brick get here we can see if they are still in... just go find a place where we can play and meet us back here"

"Aye aye captain"

Bubbles grabbed Boomer's arm and went off in search of a place to play, while I went back to check on Butch.

Butch's POV

I was waiting for Butterbutt to come back when I felt someone grab my shoulder. _**Hot damn I hope someone's looking for a fight because I'm really itching for one.**_ I turn to look at the person that dared to touch me when I was met with a set of red burning eyes. I only know of one person that can claim a pair of eyes like that.

"ha ha... what's up bro? Ready to whip some powderpuff ass?" I smile weakly knowing he's probably not too happy with me right now.

"Sure bro... but just so you know I wasn't wanting to leave what I was doing."

"Hey blame Butterbutt... it's her fault that she wanted to have a drinking contest and get y'all here. If I didn't call you she would have figured something was wrong and I'm sure you didn't want that right." I slowly plaster a confident smile on my face. "By the way where's Blossom?"

"She went to find her sisters."

"So I'm guessing it when well with yo girl."

"Yeah it went better then I expected."

Just as I was about to get the dirt from my cryptic brother when two familiar voice began to ring in my ear.

"Hey, Buttercup I think someone's talking about us"

"Well, Bloss I hope they're talking about how badly we're going to kick their ass."

"I don't want to kick they're asses to bad... I want to have something to hold on to later."

while making her last statement she slowly walked over to Brick and grabbed his ass, making him smile down at her and wrap his arms around her.

_**Dude I never ever ever never ever never want to see anything to do with my brothers ass ever again. It feels like my eye are burning right out of the sockets. Oh the burn... someone just stab my eyes out please.**_

Buttercup looks like her eye are about to pop right out of the sockets. "Um Bloss are you two an item or something?"

Blossom's smile grew so wide I thought her face would rip in two. "You could say that."

"Bro, that's what's up, so are you guy ready for the contest of all contests"

"Well about that... Bubbles doesn't want just a regular contest so we are going to play a drinking game"

"WHAT THE HELL! WE CAN'T JUST CHANGE OUR PLANS JUST BECAUSE SHE DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!"

"I know but she said we would still have a winner and we would still be drinking so I didn't see much of a problem."

Blossom shrugs her shoulder, "It's fine by me."

Brick copied her shrug, "me too"

I crossed my arms and try to hide that I just looked like an ass. "Whatever."

Brick's POV

_**I am loving the way Blossom has become almost possessive of me. This is so kick ass! I have waited for this moment for too damn long.**_

"so what kind of game are we playing?"

Buttercup looks up at me almost confused. "I don't know, she didn't really tell me. She should be back with a place to play soon. I told her we would meet her in the refreshment room so why don't we head there to find out?"

As we make our way to meet Bubbles I notice we're missing someone. "Uh, where's Boomer?"

Buttercup looks back at me and waves a dismissive hand. "oh, 'Boomie' is with Bubbles."

"Boomie"

"Ha, I know right I don't get it either."

When we reach the room I see Boomer and Bubbles standing there with a brochure.

Blossom runs over to them and looks over at the sheet of laminated paper with interest. "Whatcha got?"

Bubbles looks up and engulfs Blossom in a bear like hug. "Bubbles, Bubbles, I can't breath!"

"Sorry, we found a map to this house and we found the perfect place to play our game."

I just have to know we kinda game Bubbles is going to make us play because I'll be damned if I'm playing drinking duck duck goose. "So what kinda game are we playing?"

"Have any of you guys played Phase 10?"

slowly everyone nods.

"Well we are going to play Drunk Phase 10. We play like normal but when someone get's skipped they drink and play truth or dare. I heard it get's pretty wild and crazy so it should be fun. Not only that but whoever drops out of the drinking loses and has to play with whoever gets skipped the rest of the game till there is only one person left"

I look over at Butch and he's starting to look extremely pumped to play.

"Hell yeah, let's get started! Where to?"

Bubbles and Boomer start to lead the way until we reach a room called "the game room" which was surprisingly empty. Blossom must have been thinking the same thing. "Why is there no one here?"

Boomer's mouth tugged into his famous shit eating grin. "I made everyone get out so we could play without a crowd. I also went ahead and grabbed some drinks and snacks so we wouldn't have to get them later."

For once I have to say, Boomer might have a brain after all. I looked around the room and saw all kinds of haves. There were video game, board games, Uno cards, a few decks of regular playing cards and on the table were a couple of decks of Phase 10 cards.

The table was a nice sized round poker table. Boomer walked over to his little stash of booze. "So what kind of drink does everyone want?"

Me and Butch knew what we wanted. "Tequila"

Bubbles looked at Boomer with a look of confusion. "Boomie, why don't you pick something for me?"

_**So that's where Buttercup got Boomie from!**_

Boomer looked at Bubbles then smiled, "oh uh, how about hypnotic? I think you can handle that."

Blossom looked at me slightly worried, "What kind should I have I don't want to get too sick?"

I can't help but to smile at how vulnerable she seems. "Why don't you have the same thing as Bubbles? I think you might like it."

I don't think Butch is liking the fact that me and Boomer are so much closer to our girl then he is with his because he practically explodes.

"OH HELL NO! THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE A DRINKING GAME! WE AREN'T GOING TO LET THEM DRINK THOSE SISSY DRINKS! HELL NO, EVERYONE'S GOING TO DRINK SOME DAMN TEQUILA!"

From his outburst Bubbles looks like she's about to cry and Blossom looks like she ready to choke him out. Buttercup walks over to the stash and grabs two bottles of tequila and walks over to the table.

"I agree with him... we said we were having a drinking contest and we changed it to a game, that doesn't mean we change the fact that we are suppose to be drinking liquor. Now let's play!"

Slowly we make our way to the card table, sitting across from our counterparts. I can tell this going to be one crazy game.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I plan on updating a lot more. You'll just have to keep check. Next chapter will be the game. Let's see what kind of trouble they can get in :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**I definitely don't own anything from powerpuff girl... although that would kick some major ass.**

Blossom's POV

We are all sitting across from our counterparts while Bubbles shuffles the cards and deals them out. She shuffled the cards with finesse. One by one she counted out the cards and stopped when she got to 10 then slammed the deck back down. She proceeded to lay one card face up. She looked around the table with a questioned face.

"Does anyone want to keep count or are we just going to play and drink?"

I looked at Brick, Buttercup, and Butch because I knew Boomer would side with whatever Bubbles chose.

"I think we should just play because after a few drinks no one will be keeping up with scores. What do you guys think?"

Buttercup and Butch both shrugged and responded at the same time.

"Whatever."

_**Those two are pretty synchronized... why don't they just get their feelings out of the way?**_

Brick look at me and shrugged.

"you know, I think your right. I don't really care about the score, let's just have fun."

I looked at my cards and then look at the "rule card" and saw that everyone had to get 2 sets of 3. I looked back at my cards and saw that had my phase (3 twos and 3 nines), a few number cards and 2 skip cards. _**This is going to be so fun.**_ I looked around trying to keep a poker face. I noticed everyone else was too.

Since bubbles had dealt, Buttercup was the first to go.

She picked a card off the humongous deck of cards smiled and discarded a skip card. Everyone looked at Butch as if knowing she would pick him. Butch rolled his eyes and started to get his drink ready.

"I skip..." A sly smirk tugged on her lips. "Brick"

Everyone's eyes widened and Boomer about dropped his cards in shock.

Brick grabbed his shot glass and filled it with that familiar yellow liquid and downed it. I was about to start my turn when I was interrupted by Buttercup.

"Oh no, did you forget? Truth or Dare Brick"

_**Oh this can't be good. If he says truth she's going to ask what happened to us earlier. If he says dare I know she's going to come up with something crude that I won't like. I have to remember that one these skip cards is just for her.**_

"I choose dare."

"I dare you to... to... do a lap dance for Boomer"

Boomer looked like he was about to pee himself, while Brick just glared at Buttercup. Butch had a smug look in his eye. I think he's just glad it's not him.

Bubbles looked over at Boomer almost sympathetically and then at Buttercup with an almost evil look in her eyes. "Buttercup, I think they need a little music for that lap dance. I have my ipod in my purse."

"Hot damn, now it really will be a show"

Boomer jumped up, "Oh hell no, I don't want to get a lap dance from my brother... that shits gross."

Buttercup looks at Bubbles and they seem to be talking through their eyes.

"Ok... if you don't want to, you don't have to. However, if you don't let Brick complete his dare we say you both have to drink and you Boomer have to take off one article of clothing."

I look up at my sisters a little confused. "So, the new rule is that if you don't do your truth, dare, or assist you have to drink and take off a article of clothing?"

Buttercup still looking at the boys as if daring them to forfeit, shrugged. "That's right."

Boomer stood up and shoved his hand out to Bubbles, "Hand me the Ipod."

Buttercup started laughing so hard she started turning red. Bubbles on the other hand stifled her giggles while fishing her blue Ipod touch out of her purse. Boomer walked over to where the TV and game systems were and connected it to the PS3 and started to sift through the songs. Brick walked over to Boomer and started to help him pick the song.

"Buttercup why did you pick Brick and not Butch?"

She looked at me and started to blush slightly. "I don't know it just seemed like a better idea. Plus I was really hoping he would pick truth instead of dare."

Just as I was about to ask her about her blush the song "Hot in Here" by Nelly started playing.

Boomer sat in his chair and closed his eye. Brick started walking slowly to the rhythm of the song toward Boomer. When he reached his destination he broke out in a smile and jerking from right to left, dropped down and slowly rose with his butt in the air. He then started to bounce backward toward Boomers lap. I can't help but to start laughing, no one can.

Bubbles can't help but to start screaming, "Open you eyes Boomie!"

Boomer slowly starts to open his eyes and immediately turns red.

I can't help but to make my own comment, "I'll give you some singles if that will help"

Boomer and Brick both glared daggers at me.

The dance continued until the music stopped playing. Brick returned to his seat and picked his cards back up, while Boomer looked like he had just been attacked by a bear.

I picked my cards back up and drew from the deck. I picked up a 2 and smiled. I sat my cards down and couldn't help but say, "I got my phase."

everyone slightly annoyed by the fact that I got my phase first but I don't really care at the moment. All I know is I got two skip cards in hand and I'm going to use them. I grab one of the cards and throw it on the discard pile.

"I skip... Butch! Truth or Dare!"

Butch grabs his already made drink and downs it. "I choose truth"

_**Damn I was hoping he would choose dare. Oh well.**_

"Which Puff do you think is the sexiest Puff and why? Oh btw you can't count Buttercup because she's your counterpart."

Butch gets out of his chair and walks over to Bubbles and gestures for her to stand. She does and turns around and strikes a pose. He then looks at me and I do the same.

"I would have to say Blossom, just because Bubbles seems a little too innocent. You aren't as hyper and seem to have a bit of a naughty side. Plus, that dress you're wearing girl is like DAMN"

I place a confident smile on my face and notice Brick looks a tad bit pissed by Butch's answer. I look back at Brick and blow a kiss and wink, just to show he has nothing to worry about.

Boomer never really looking away from his cards, draws from the deck and lays 3 tens and 3 fives then he lays down a two and a nine on my phase and discards a skip card. He looks at Bubbles and then at me with a smirk.

"I skip... Buttercup. Truth or Dare?"

"Damn it I should have seen that shit commin'... your an ass you know that?" She grabs her shot glass, fills it up, and downs it. I notice a faint tint of pink on her cheek. "I choose... um... I choose dare!"

"So Buttercup... I dare you to give Brick a lap dance and I get to choose the song"

Buttercup looks at me with a questioned look and I give her my best glare that could possibly freeze Hell over. She quickly grabs the shot glass, takes a shot, and takes off a shoe. Looking around everyone looked like they might be seeing thing but I knew she was just trying to save herself from whatever torture I would come up with later.

Bubbles squealed "I guess it's my turn since you two got skipped." She quickly grabbed from the deck and sat down 4 ones and 3 sixes as her phase then a two and a nine on my phase and to finish it off she sat down 2 tens on Boomers phase. "And I'm floating... that's how you play."

Buttercup, Brick, and Butch all rolled their eyes, seeing as they had no possible way to win now. I drew from the deck again. I look at the other players cards and smirk. I lay 2 sixes on Bubbles phase, a wild on my phase where the nines are and discard a skip card.

"I skip Bubbles." She looks up with puppy dog eyes and slowly pours her drink. She looks deep at it, closes her eyes, and downs it.

"I choose dare"

"I dare you to switch outfits with Boomer"

Boomer stand up looking almost frantic, "Oh HELL NO! I FORFEIT! I'M SORRY BUBBLES BUT I CAN'T WEAR A SKIRT, I JUST CAN'T!"

Bubbles looks almost sympathetic until she realizes she and Boomer have to have another shot and discard an article of clothing. The two down their shots and Bubbles removes a bracelet and Boomer took of his jacket.

Boomer looks at his card then picks from the deck. He slams down a six and wild card on his phase and discards an eight. "Looks like that phase is over, I say Butch, Brick, and Buttercup take a shot for not making their phase"

Bubbles and I numbly nodded our head, while the others growled in frustration. All three grabbed their drinks and downed them. _**I wonder how much more theses guys can take before things start to get out of hand?**_

**A/N: Thanks to all the readers that are showing such support. If any of you want to make a request for a truth or dare, just let me know.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't anything from Powerpuff Girls**

**

* * *

**

Brick's POV

This game was turning out to be more fun than I thought it would. Boomer was sitting looking at has cards with only a pair of boxers with a expression of pure annoyance. Butch and Buttercup had lost their shoes and tops. They were both starting to feel the effects of being skipped numerous times. Amazingly Bubbles had only lost her shoes but she was getting so tipsy she could kept forgetting which phase she was on. Me and Blossom still had on all our clothes but I could tell she was starting to feel the tequila too. I didn't realize Blossom could be that relentless but watching in this card game I could definitely see it. Somehow we had all ended up on phase 8. We had all forgotten who was suppose to deal so they made me the dealer for the rest of the game. I dealt out all of the cards and left one face up. Everyone looked at their card and Buttercup slammed her cards down and looked up at at me with a pissed off expression.

"I think your cheating... I want a re-deal!"

I rolled my eyes, seeing now that she really is drunk, "How am I cheating?"

She slams a fist on the table. "Your cheating because you dealt me a hand with no pairs damn it!"

Blossom seeming to notice that same thing as me grabs her sister's shoulder trying to calm her down. "Um... you don't need any pairs. We're looking for all the same colors... remember?"

Seeing that she had completely forgotten where we were at, her face deepens her already redden blush. "Oh... right... I forgot."

Bubbles grabs a card from the deck and lays down a skip card. We all cringe because Bubbles has been almost relentless in this game. _**Why do you think Boomer is only in his boxers?**_

"I pick Butch"

Boomer somewhat relaxed no being pick for the first time in a while. Butch makes his drink and then starts to slowly sip it. _**Punk ass!**_

"I pick dare"

"Alright, I dare you to hit on Blossom."

Butch looked at me with a sheepish grin. Then looked at Blossom who was busy looking at Bubbles like she had lost her damn mind. Buttercup looked like she was about to kill Bubbles, Blossom, and Butch. I glanced back over to Butch and nudge him.

"I would just default if I were you."

"But damn bro, I don't know how much more I can drink without doing something really stupid."

"Fine but you better have something up your sleeve to make it up to yo gurl over there" I nodded over to BC.

"Oh I will"

He looked over at Blossom and grabbed her hand to get her attention. He looked her in her eyes and then inched closer and closer until his lips met her ears.

"Hey baby how about we take a trip to Vegas and i'll show you a good time?"

Everyone nearly fell out of their chairs... I knew Butch wasn't the brightest of us but even Boomer can come up with a better pick up like then that.

Buttercup grabs from the deck and also discards a skip.

"I think I will go with Brickie boy"

I grab a drink and immediately down it. _**Now that's how you drink a drink.**_

"I think I will go with a dare"

"Dare... ha... I dare you to tell us we happened with you and my sister."

I look over at Blossom and notice she's as red as my hat. I start to pull off my hat when Blossom looked at me "it's ok... they would find out eventually."

"Alright... we kinda went back to my place and had a few drinks and well... one thing led to another...and...uh we sorta kinda ended up in my bed."

Buttercup eyes were so big she looked like she could see into the future. Bubbles looked over at Blossom. "You didn't... did you?"

Blossom's face just kept getting redder and redder. "well... yeah... we did."

Butch patted me on the back like I had just won the Superbowl, while Boomer just had a smirk on his face. Bubbles and Buttercup both turned to me and started asking me questions about how drunk we were and telling me if I even thought of hurting her I would never be heard from again and all that bullshit.

"I got my phase and I'm floating!"

we all look up a Blossom and she had already played her round and laid down all her cards, which were red. We look at her amazed.

"Boomer I believe it's your turn sense I'm floating"

Boomer grabs a card off the discard pile and lays down 7 blue cards and discards a skip.

"I skip Blossom"

She grabs her a drink and downs it. _**Damn even an almost drunk girl can handle a drink better than **__**Butch.**_

"I chose Dare"

"I dare you to let Brick have a body shot off you."

I look at Boomer, "You asshole... you just want to make me drink."

"Damn right I do"

"Ha, Dumb ass we don't have any limes or salt so no body shots." I smirked knowing we couldn't have body shots without those ingredients.

"Yeah we do I brought just for this purpose."

My face slowly morphed into a scowl. _**Smart ass!**_

Boomer walked over to the couch that was positioned in front of the TV and effortlessly turned it around to display a cup of cut limes and container of salt. I look at Blossom jerk my head in the direction of the couch. She gets up and follows. She then looks down and notices that she's wearing a dress so she doesn't want to pull it up. Bubbles jumps up.

"Hey Bloss... I brought you some extra cloths do you want to put those on real quick? It might make this a little easier."

Blossom slowly nods and walks back over to Bubbles.

Butch jumped out his seat.

"OH HELL NO... YOU CAN'T JUST CHANGE OUTFITS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GAME."

Bubbles and Blossom both looked like they were about to cry.

Buttercup looked over at Butch.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES IT MATTER IF SHE CHANGES OUTFITS... SHE HASN'T TOOK OFF ANYTHING... OR IS IT YOU JUST WANT TO SEE HER NAKED?"

Butch slumped back down in his seat.

"Na... on second thought it's cool... go ahead and change outfits."

Bubbles pulled out an outfit just like hers only in pink. "I think the shoes you got on should be fine."

Buttercup stood up and motioned for us to turn around. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why do I have to turn around i've already seen the goods."

"Turn your damn ass around before I make sure you never see my sister with or without clothes ever again... got it red-eyes"

I slowly turned around knowing that Buttercup would possibly really hurt me knowing how drunk she is. I waited patiently hearing every movement being made. I glance at my brothers to make sure they aren't paying attention to the same thing otherwise I might have to rip their heads off... literally. Moments later Blossom was walking to the couch with a shot glass of tequila and sat down waiting for me to make my way over. I grab a lime and the container of salt and motion for her to lay down. I rub the lime up her exposed stomach and place it in her mouth and place the salt on her stomach where the trail of lime was. I down my drink then start licking off the salt, starting from her bellybutton then slowly make my way up to the bottom of her breast. I can tell it tickle because she just keeps giggling the further up I get. Once done with the salt I look Blossom in the eyes almost as if asking for permission. She nods and I start to make my descent. The moment I reach her lips I devour both the lime and her lips. I just couldn't help but to taste her lips one more time. It seems that she had the same idea, she started to wrap her arms around my neck pulling me closer. I almost lost complete control until I heard the familiar voice of my brother, Boomer.

"I said body shot... not full on show."

I quickly pull away from Blossom "Ok, leader girl time to get back to the game."

Making it back over to the table I notice Blossoms whole body is almost completely red now... I don't know if it's from embarrassment or from drinking so much.

I look around to see that all of the girls were starting to get a little flushed in the face and again I'm not sure if it's from the drinks or from the display we had put on. That's when I noticed Butch whispering something to Bubbles. Bubbles started to get that look in her eyes when she was about to skip someone and knew Butch was up to something. I thought back to who all got skipped and I noticed that both me and Butch were skipped so that meant that it was Bubbles turn. _**Oh shit I hate to see what she has up her sleeves.**_ She drew from the discard pile and laid down 7 yellow cards and one blue card on Boomers phase then discarded a skip. _**How the hell does she get so many skip cards?**_

"I skip Buttercup"

"WHAT THE HELL BUBBLES I DON'T EVEN HAVE MY FUCKING PHASE. I MEAN YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST GOT BOOMER OR EVEN BLOSSOM AGAIN... DAMN!"

"Oh, just drink already"

"FINE"

She makes her drink and downs it.

"I pick dare... happy?"

"Very... I dare you to pick one of the guys and make out with them until I say your done."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Damn straight I'm serious. Now... which one will it be?"

"Well, I can't see myself kissing Boomer... Pinky over there might actually kill me if I kiss Brick... so the only choice I have Dumb ass over there."

Boomer and Blossom looked like they were both extremely relieved and I definitely didn't want to kiss my girlfriend's sister. _**That shit's just nasty.**_

BC got up and started making her way over to our side of the table. Once she made it over to Butch he turned in his chair to face her. She slowly made her way closer to him until she was sitting on his lap. Never breaking eye contact she inched her lips closer until their lips met their destination and their eyes slowly closed. You could tell the kiss was a little timid at first until Butch started pulling her body closer to his. The kiss was getting so heated Butch repositioned BC so that she was straddling him. They must have been so into the kiss they didn't even hear Bubble practically scream that they were done.

I was actually getting annoyed because all I wanted to so was finish this game so I could have my own little fun with my girl. I finally got up. pick BC off of my brother, and plopped her down in her own seat. She looked like she was somewhere in outer space. My brother on the other have as glaring daggers at me. Hell, I couldn't care less right now.

"Boomer it's your turn"

Boomer quickly grabs from the deck and discards. Butch picks up a card from the discard pile and lays down 7 green cards and discards a skip card.

"I skip Blue girl"

"I have a name you know and I pick truth." she grabs one of Boomers many already made drinks and downs it.

"your truth is what did you really think of Boomer when you first met him"

"I...um...uh... I thought... he was the cutest boy I had ever seen."

Butch looked unamused.

"That's it... just that he was cute"

"What do you expect from me I was in kindergarden... would it make you feel any better if I told you I wanted to share pudding cup with him?"

"Actually yeah... hell in kindergarden sharing a pudding cup is like asking someone out... damn Bubbles didn't know you had it in ya."

I could only shake my head at the current conversation. Seeing that it's my turn I grab from the deck and lay down all my card, all of which were also red.

"I'm floating"

Buttercup looks up at me, obviously pissed.

"YOU GOTTA BE SHITTING ME!"

"nope i'm not... i'm floating."

Seeing that the conversation was getting her nowhere Buttercup grabbed a card off the deck, smirked, then laid down 10 blue cards and discarded a yellow one.

"HA... BITCHES STILL MADE MY PHASE YOU CAN ALL KISS MY ASS."

I look around and noticed we all got our phase.

"So I guess this means no one drinks because we all got our phase?"

Bubbles looks up annoyed by this.

"I say we all take a drink"

I look around and it looks like no one is up for arguing with her about the issue so we all make our drinks (well everyone but Boomer... he already has his) and down them.

I notice the girls are starting to sway a little. Then Blossom starts to stand.

"I need to use the rest room"

"What's wrong... are you feeling sick?"

"What... NO... I just... I... we have been playing so long I kinda gotta... you know."

Buttercup and Bubbles stand up as well and both at the same time scream out "US TOO!"

The girl start to head for the door. "You guys can stay right here we'll be right back"

before I can interject streaks of pink, green, and blue were heading out the door.

I look over at my brothers and notice they have the same look as me.

"I got a bad feel... you guys want to go follow them."

Boomer looks back at the door. "No, I think we should give them some time and if they aren't back then we go after them."

I nodded but something is telling me we should have just follow the girls.

* * *

**What could this bad feeling be... are the girls in trouble or is it just the boys being overprotective? **

**I really want to thank those that have been reviewing.**

** Special thanks to ppgrulz123 for all the great reviews and your truth or dare suggestions :D **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Powerpuff girls... wish I did... but I don't.**

**So sorry it's taken this long for a new chapter work and school together suck :(**

**It shouldn't take to long for the next chapters though. :D**

**

* * *

**

Bubble's POV

Me and my sisters were starting to get way too dizzy so we came outside to get some air. We told the boy we were going to the bathroom just because they knew they wouldn't be able to follow. Well, I hope they are gentlemen enough not to follow anyway. Lucky for us girls we can almost always sense what we are going to do or thinking. _**I wonder if it's because we are triplets or just because we were created from the same experiment?**_

I step outside into to cool air and noticed it's already morning. _**I can't believe we've spent the whole night hanging out with the Rowdyruffs.**_ I look over at my sisters and they seem to be realizing the same thing.

"Are you guys sleepy?"

Buttercup looks up at me with hazy eyes.

"No, I just think the shots are finally getting to me."

Blossom looks over to Buttercup and nods.

"I think we should get back before the boys start having heart attacks."

We all nod and start to head back to the party. Crossing the threshold I see the party is still going strong.

"I think we should find the boys and head home. Do you guys want to see if the guys will sleepover?"

Blossom starts blushing like a mad women and a giddy smile was spread across her lips.

"I wouldn't mind it."

Buttercup looked like her brain was going to explode from thinking so hard.

"I guess it would be fine. I just want to have another drink or so before we leave.

I nodded before leading the girls to the refreshment room.

"So what do you guys want to drink?"

Blossom walked over to where an actual bar was set up and grabbed a menu.

"I wonder when they got a bartender and menus? Anyway I think it will take the Liquid Cocaine."

She handed the menu over to Buttercup who immediately knew her choice and handed the glossy paper to me.

"I want a Irish Car Bomb"

It took me a little longer to see way I want. I couldn't really figure out what I wanted. I think i'll have the Four Horseman."

Blossom grabbed the menu from me and walked over to the bar again. I can see her ordering the drink but I notice the bartender was blushing slightly and started making conversation with her. _**I want to **__**just get my drink so I can get back to Boomie.**_

I walk over to the bar next to my ginger sister and smile as if just wanting to join the conversation.

"So Blossom did you order our drinks?"

"Yeah I did... I'm just waiting for them."

"Hi, I'm Bubble and my sister here is slightly drunk and has an overprotective, hot-headed, super powered boyfriend that might walk in at any minute. Do you think you can put a rush on those drinks?"

Before I knew it our drinks were made and looks like he doubled the size.

"Thanks for the drinks."

With that we walked over to Buttercup with our drinks.

Buttercup's POV

"What took you guys so long?"

Blossom lowered her head causing her bangs to hide her eyes.

"I just took a little long getting the drinks."

"Whatever lets just drink our drinks so we can get back to the boys. I bet you can't wait to get home, eh Blossom?"

Blossom jerked her head up and sure 'nuff her cheeks were like tomatoes.

"I bet you want some alone time with your precious BOOOMIE, right Bubbles?"

Just as I expected her cheeks started turning that familiar shade of red.

"Whatever Buttercup I bet you and Butchie boy will be livin it up tonight"

"sh..sh..shuddup!"

I quickly grab the drink from Bubbles and down it. I notice my sisters do the same and then everything go fuzzy. I can't really describe it. I feel like I'm floating and I'm having a hard time seeing straight.

"I think we should find the boys... do you think you can remember where the game room is?"

I look over to where Blossom is... well I think it's Blossom.

"Nope but I will text him and tell him to meet us by the refreshment room."

I nod just before Bubbles pipes up.

"Tell him to meet us on the dance floor I feel like dancing."

I nod because for some damn reason I just want to dance.

"OK, I'll text him and tell him to me us on the dance floor."

I feel Bubbles grab my hand and I latch on to Blossom. She starts to pull us to the dance floor.

I get this bad feeling.

Blossom's POV

I think it's Bubbles pulling me to the dance floor... I can't really tell. I'm starting to think that last drink was a bad idea. I feel tugging and pulling until I feel bodies bumping into me and music drowning out every mental coherency I can muster. I look around and nowhere in my blurry sight can I find my sisters, we must have gotten separated in the ocean of bodies waving to the beat of the music. I try to make my way through the waves in search of anyone I might know. At the moment I wouldn't even mind bumping into Butch.

Just as I finished my thought I bumped into on of the unsuspecting dancer.

"I'm sorry." I can't tell who it is but I can tell it's a man from his blurry outline.

"No need to be sorry... I like bumping into sexy girls." He runs his hand up my arm causing the most disturbing feeling run through me.

"umm... thank you but I have a boyfriend."

"Riiiight... I bet yo man ain't got nothin on me babe."

"Really, I beg to differ"

"Why don't you and I go to a quiet spot so you can see that fact?"

"I don't think so." Ok that's the last straw. I quickly move my arm away from the disturbing creep in search for my sisters.

"Come here ya little bitch I'm not done with you yet" He grabs my arm again just to be push off by extremely familiar presences.

"Oh I think you are" It was my favorite ginger headed ruff of a boyfriend.

"Dude, back off I saw her first" the creep from what I could tell was drawing closer to Brick.

"I beg to differ... I saw her first." Brick stepped closer to the creep.

"no I did" (creep)

"no me" (Brick)

I'm starting to feel like the last cupcake in the bakery.

"No me." (Creep)

"NO ME... I don't even know why I'm arguing with you. She my girlfriend and I suggest you back the hell up or I'll kick you ass so hard you'll be tasting shit for a week."

"Whatever man, I know I can kick your ass... so don't try me"

"Wait didn't I kick your ass earlier for the same shit... how about I just fix this permanently?

So this must be the guy from earlier... what was his name again. I know it started with a 'J'... was it Jim... no... Josh... no... ah Jake right right... it's jake. Anyway, I think I better do something before Brick reverts back to his old ways.

"Brick calm down lets just find the others and go home."

"No, I'm gonna kick his ass and then we can find the others."

I was about to say more but I was suddenly pulled away by something or someone. I couldn't tell who or what it was because it came up from behind. I feel a sharp pain on my head then pitch black.

* * *

**What happened to Blossom? Where is the rest of the Puffs and Ruffs? Did Jake get his ass kick? Those are questions for the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own anything or anyone from Powerpuff girls. **

**So in this chapter we get to see what's going on with the Buttercup and Bubbles and their guys.**

**

* * *

**

Bubbles POV

So I was making my way through the crowd trying to find a great place to dance. I can't really tell because everything is pretty hazy and I keep bumping into people. I still had a hold of Buttercup when I ran into something or someone so hard that I flew back on to Buttercup.

Buttercup looked up and pushed me off of her and then glared at me, well glared as best she could.

"What's the big idea Bubbles? Don't tell me your so drunk you can't see where you going?"

"Well, to tell the truth I can't really see all that well?"

"What the hell! Why didn't we just wait for the guy?"

In the middle of me and my sister arguing I feel something grab my arm.

"Hey, you don't know how to tell someone sorry after crashing into them. I mean, come on! I was just minding my business and BAM you crash into me! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"I'm sorry I was just looking for a great spot to dance."

"Bubbles, you don't have to explain anything to whoever the hell this is."

"I'm Jason!"

"Right, you don't have to explain anything to Jason. He was in the way. Wait why are you in our conversation anyway, _Jason_? This doesn't concern you!"

"I think it does when a hott girl bumps into me"

I couldn't help but blush slightly when mentions that I'm hott.

"Now that I get a good look at you I could say about you. Green really is a good color on you."

I could hear the smirk in his voice. I also didn't have to look at Buttercup to know that she was getting slightly peeved at the flirtatious attitude of the man standing in front of us.

"Look you asshole..."

"Buttercup, let's just forget it and dance while we wait for the guys?"

"So your names Buttercup? Cute name for such a sexy girl. How about we have a little dance? Oh and your friend too.

"First off this is my sister. Second I don't dance with assholes. And third we're waiting on some guy friends of ours."

"What's your point? I bet I can make you forget all about those friends of your. I even have a friend for your sister."

The jerk in front of us turns and motion for someone to come our way. I squinted a little to get a clearer view. It's that guy that was hitting on Blossom at the bar.

"Hey, this is my friend Eric."

Seeing this jerk again start to make my blood boil.

"Oh, we met. He was putting the moves on my sister not too long ago."

"Yeah that was you with that sexy redhead. Where is she? I wouldn't mind getting to know her a little better."

I look around and notice he's right, Blossoms nowhere to be found. I turn to Buttercup.

"What happened to Blossom?"

"Don't know I thought I had grabbed her. Maybe she got suck somewhere?"

Just as I was about to pull out my phone that jerk, Jason, grabs my arm and pulls me flush against him.

"How about we just forget about that other sister and have little dance?"

I was about to pop him one good time when I see a streak of dark blue engulf him. Then I see a dark green streak that dissipates beside me and Buttercup to reveal a very pissed Butch. He looks at me and then at Buttercup.

I look back at Boomie and see that he's beating the crap out of Jason. I look over slightly and notice there was someone else getting the crap beat out of them. Man, that guy looks familiar... where have I seen him before... Oh right that's the guy that hit on me when we first got here. What was his name... John, no... Jacob, don't think so... Jake! That's right his name's Jake. Serves him right hitting on every girl he sees. Wait I think I know that guy kicking beating him up. OMG... IT'S BRICK! If Brick's kicking his ass that must mean he hit on Blossom.

I look around for my ginger sister but can't quite find her. Something doesn't feel right.

Buttercup's POV

I really am enjoying these beat downs that Brick and Boomer are giving but Bubbles starts tugging on my arm.

"What Bubbles? I'm trying to enjoy the fight."

"I can't find Blossom!"

"What do you mean you can't find Blossom? She should be right over there with leader boy."

I look and noticed Blossom is nowhere in the crowd. I look at Bubbles and she nods at me signaling she's thinking the same thing as me. I place a hand on Butches arm to get his attention because he was just as much in the fight as I was.

"Butch, I think it's time to get your bothers... we kinda gotta go find Blossom. We kinda sorta lost her."

"What the hell are you talking about? She's right over there!"

He points in the direction that we had previously looked and to find she was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, she was. I saw her there earlier trying to get away from that dipshit before Brick started kicking his ass."

"BUTCH, JUST GET YOUR ASS OVER THERE AND GET YOUR BROTHERS SO WE CAN GO FIND HER! NNNNNOOOOOOOWWWWWW!"

He zooms over to his brothers and I hear a slight gasp come beside me. I look to where Bubbles was standing and noticed she wasn't there. I look around but can't find a trace of her. I look back at the boys wishing they would hurry up to I can find both my sisters when all of a sudden I someone grabs me covers my mouth and nose with a sweet smelling cloth. Everything starts to become blurrier and my head starts to spin and then pure darkness.

Butch's POV

So yeah I was just watching my bros beating the shit out of two asshole. Who in the hell takes advantage of drunk girls. Well technically I was going to earlier, that is until I realized it was a bad idea. Buttercup grabbed my arm and started talking about Blossom being missing and stopping my brothers.

"What the hell are you talking about? She's right over there!"

I point in the direction that I had originally saw her and my brother but couldn't find her any where.

"Well, she was. I saw her there earlier trying to get away from that dipshit before Brick started kicking his ass."

"BUTCH, JUST GET YOUR ASS OVER THERE AND GET YOUR BROTHERS SO WE CAN GO FIND HER! NNNNNOOOOOOOWWWWWW!"

I don't know what it was about the tone in her voice but it scared the living shit out of me. I quickly streaked over to Brick since he was giving the worst beating imaginable.

"Dude... dude... stop"

"HELL NO... NO ONE HITS ON BLOSSOM AND THINKS I'M NOT GOING TO BEAT THEIR ASS!"

"That's just it I can't find Blossom. We need to get BOO..."

"What do you mean you can't find Blossom... she's right..."

He look up from the battered asshole and whips his head in the direction where Blossom was standing.

"WTF... where the hell did she go"

"I don't know man... let's get Boomer and get Butter...cup"

I look over to where Buttercup and Bubbles were and they were nowhere to be found. I look at Brick and back over Boomer who is still kicking sum ass.

"OH HELL NO! NOW I KNOW WE GONNA HAVE TO KICK SOME MAJOR ASS!"

"NO SHIT DUMBASS... GO GRAB BOOMER SO WE CAN FIND THEM!"

Boomer was still kicking that little shit's ass when I walked up and grabbed him by the collar.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? I'M KICKIN THIS GUYS ASS!"

"I KNOW THAT DUMBASS BUT IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED... THE GIRLS ARE GONE AGAIN. I THINK THESE TWO'S DIPSHIT FRIEND SNATCHED THEM!"

Boomer look up in direction of where the girls had been and finally noticed they weren't there anymore. He looks back at me with his eyes glowing slightly.

"Let's go find our girls."


End file.
